The longest flight ever
by MariaMG
Summary: What would happen if Narcissa Malfoy was forced to ride a Muggle airplane? Certainly not what she ever expected to do!


Disclaimer: I don't own any character and I don't intend to profit from this fic.

The longest flight EVER!

What would happen if Narcissa Malfoy was forced to ride an airplane? Thanks to Remus's Nymph for this plot bunny! And ScarlettMC my great and wonderful BETA!

Narcissa Malfoy just couldn't believe herself. All of her life she had taken pride in being a witch. Well, she couldn't have bore to live otherwise. Yet there she was, ready to fly on a Muggle airplane to go to some god-forsaken place and meet with his fugitive husband. She didn't know how, but Lucius had finally managed to escape fromAzkaban and was planning to find the Dark Lord before happened the other way around. Then he might have at least a small chance of explaining himself and avoid a most slow and painful death.

As the man before her stepped to the counter she thought about her life before all this mess; about all the "what-if"s and all the knowing choices that had made her the woman she was today and that had lead her to where she was now, more precisely the London Heathrow Airport on that rainy September afternoon.

"Can I check your papers please?" asked the airline person when she finally reached the counter.

"Erm… Yes, here" She said distractedly as she handed them in.

After what it seemed like an unending wait she finally got on board. She searched for her seat 46-C which according to the stewardess was the one beside the window.

'My God! Narcissa Malfoy, one of the richest socialites in the wizarding world reduced to Muggle travelling. What would her friends say? At least this was a place the Ministry would never bother to look for her or her husband. Or at least that was what Lucius have told her and the only reason she has got on this dreadful plan in the first place.'

"Mmm excuse me… erm… sorry" said a terribly fat man pushing his way through towards his seat, which happens to be, much to Narcissa's dismay just beside hers. "How're you doing today Madam?" said the stranger cheerfully without noticing the disgusted stares Narcissa was throwing at him.

"Fine, thank you, just my back hurts a bit" She replied dryly before she could stop herself, making a mental note on how uncomfortable Muggle seats were, but was interrupted by the man's voice again 'Really! This might actually be longer than I thought!'

"Well, just today I was telling Gavin Stevens, a neighbour of mine you see, that no matter what I do, this thing…" and he lifted his shirt a little to show an intensely disgusting, downright grosse-looking scab "well it doesn't give… I've had it for almost three months now and I mean, it's not normal, besides…"

At this point Narcissa just stood up, excused herself and strode to the nearest restroom. She was so disgusted. This couldn't be happening TO HER! Her only comfort was the thought of her husband's awaiting arms. He always had a way to make her feel so… safe. Focused on this hopeful thought she began to calm herself and started breathing normally again. Lucius was so handsome…, even after their almost 20 year-old marriage she felt as in-love as when she first got married. Of course she was eager to forget Lucius's past indiscretions and affairs and that was the price for her happiness. Ignorance is bliss. And she rather lived a life of bliss, after learning to ignore the unpleasant.

She exited the restroom hoping, praying that the man next to her might leave her alone the rest of this trip. And then she was reminded by a little voice in the back of her head that she had brought her wand with her. So when she was seated and without anyone noticing her, she pulled her wand out of her purse, pointed it at the impertinent man that kept going on and on about scabs and moles and murmured "Dormiens". He fell fast asleep. Well, with this out of the way…

'Cissa, my love, wake up darling'

She opened her eyes slowly and found her husband's face in front of her.

'Oh, Lucius! I have missed you so much!' She said as her lips met his in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Miss… sorry miss" said the flight attendant slowly. "What would you like for lunch, fish, meat or chicken?"

"Erm… I'll have fish, please" said Narcissa still asleep, missing the taste of Lucius lips in hers, and realising that she was still on the horrible plane.

"Oh, sorry, we're out of fish, so meat or chicken?"

"Oh, chicken I suppose". And after she received a tray of what look like green chicken she decided that she'd best wait, she wasn't all that hungry after all.

'My God! I wonder how this thing, this… plane works. I mean with no flying charms or anything on it…' She thought while she slowly turned her head to the seats beside her. A middle aged, fairly-looking man was staring at her, and when their eyes met, he smiled broadly and winked at her.

'Oh, Merlin! This MUST be a joke! I fell asleep and this is a horrible nightmare!' Narcissa winced. To her astonishment the man took this as a cue and walked towards her seat. She just hoped she could be able to use the vast Muggle seated beside her, now deeply asleep and snoring loudly, as a human shield.

"Hello, honey. I'm Mark, can I ask this lovely lady's name?" he said taking her by surprise and seizing her hand to kiss it.

"Hmm…erm… Cissa…Narcissa Malfoy" This was beyond her belief! 'None of this is happening, I'll wake at the Malfoy Mannor and everything will be all right' She repeated as a mantra hoping it would become true.

"Oh, lovely name, almost as lovely as the one who bears it" he murmured deeply caressing her cheeks. "I was just thinking, hon, would you like to join the Mile High Club?"

"The…what? I don't need new club memberships for now, thanks" 'And on top of it he wants to sell me something, what is this "Mile High" nonsense! My God this Muggles really are…something!'

At last, after what it seemed like eternity for Narcissa, the flight was reaching its end. She was so happy as she heard the pilot tell the local time, the weather conditions and general recommendations for picking up luggage, etc.

She got out of the plane and went straight to the door; her luggage had been reduced and was now resting safely in her dress pocket. It was amazing how her sense of fashion was completely unaltered in this little Muggle experience. She looked so good on this dress, but then again she was meeting Lucius. After that she Apparated to the rendezvous point accorded from the beginning, a little town almost 20 miles from Oslo.

The meeting with Lucius was indescribable. Kisses were deeply felt, and the passion between her husband and her rekindled instantly. She didn't know how she had managed so much time without feeling his body embrace hers, his lips on her skin and the presence of him beside her. Clothes flew in just seconds and they were together again as husband and wife and an incredible bliss filled her, now forgetting the dreadful experience of flying in a Muggle plane…except for one thing:

"Oh, and love, what the hell is the Mile High Club?"


End file.
